


playing cupid

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>concilliabule (noun): a secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing cupid

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

“Did she see you?” Bellamy said into Clarke’s ear as he peered over her shoulder.  


She waved her hand to shush him, though the noise of the bar that reached them even here in the back hallway was just as distracting. Craning her neck, she tried to discreetly look for Wells, whom she had left at a hightop near the bar counter. If Raven stayed where Bellamy had left her at that counter, they would see each other in no time.

“I still think this is a terrible idea,” he muttered. “It’s _always_  a terrible idea to get involved in other people’s relationships.”  


“They’re not _in_  a relationship yet because Wells is too patient and Raven is too stubborn. That’s the whole point of forcing them to be in the same room again. They want to be dating each other but can’t get their act together.”  


“So this is payback,” Bellamy chuckled. “For their little stunt with us.”  


Clarke turned to look at him, slightly amused. “I mean, I have their happiness in mind first and foremost. But maybe just a little bit of payback–”

Bellamy slipped his hands around her waist and then pressed a smacking kiss to the side of her neck. Smiling, Clarke was about to turn around to follow up on that tease, but then she jumped in excitement when she spotted Wells cautiously approaching a wary Raven.

“How fast are we going to have to run when they figure out what we did?” Bellamy asked.  


“So damn fast,” Clarke responded cheerily but not regretting their secret plan for a second because Wells and Raven were talking, finally.


End file.
